Captain America Comics Vol 1 19
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Vines of Doom | Writer2_1 = Mickey Spillane | Penciler2_1 = Allen Bellman | Inker2_1 = George Klein | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Torch and Toro's picnic is interrupted by a scream. Rushing to a nearby cottage, they find blood-sucking vines strangling John Hart. Although Torch burns the vines, Hart dies of blood loss. Torch finds a golden coin and suspects treasure may be at the root of the murder. He and Toro wait until nightfall, when a man breaks into the cottage. Torch and Toro confront him, but he flees into a swimming pool. The two dive after the man, but he scatters seeds which quickly grow into vines, strangling Torch and Toro. Unable to flame on in the pool, Torch pulls Toro free, holding him out of the water. Toro regains his flame and rescues Torch. They destroy the vines and pursue the criminal, who has found hidden jewels, and quickly defeat him. He tells the treasure-hunting story, revealing he wanted the whole treasure for himself. Torch and Toro turn him over to local police. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gordon * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Your Life Depends On It! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Al Avison | Inker3_1 = Al Avison | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = After beating some spies, Captain America explains to Bucky the importance of being vigilant, and that they can help the war effort by buying war stamps and bonds. When Bucky asks why, Cap explains that America is in danger from threats from both coasts from the Nazis and Japanese and that the purchase of war stamps help pay for the weapons that American soldiers need to win the war. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = On to Berlin | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Avison | Inker4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_2 = George Klein | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = In England, US troops, including Steve and Bucky's regiment, arrive with well-known General Spenser. A limousine driven by Nazi spies abducts the General who is taken to Berlin. The real driver arrives, sparking an investigation. In Germany, Hitler oversees Spenser's interrogation. The British Commandos plan a rescue mission, and Duffy asks for volunteers to assist. Only Steve declines to volunteer, prompting Bucky to label him a coward. That night, the expedition departs. Steve, as Cap, swims the English Channel to join them. Although Nazi soldiers attack, Cap's arrival rallies the US and British soldiers to victory. Cap tells the soldiers he will rescue Spenser and departs, Bucky soon joining him. After hours of travel, the two enter Berlin, prompting Nazi soldiers to chase them. The city descends into confusion. Cap and Bucky head for Gestapo HQ, pausing to destroy a German anti-aircraft gun. At HQ, Spenser remains defiant, and Herr Demon is summoned to escalate the torture. Cap and Bucky burst in but are overwhelmed and imprisoned. Herr Demon boasts that the Nazis will take Spenser to the Channel Coast and execute him before England's metaphorical eyes. Quickly escaping, the two arrive as Demon prepare to burn Spenser at the stake. The two are again outnumbered, but the Commandos in turn overwhelm the Nazis and rescue Spenser. To salvage Steve's reputation. Cap tells the Commandos "Steve Rogers" helped him get to Berlin. Later, Steve confirms "Cap's" story. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Roddy's Double Trouble | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Don Rico | Inker5_1 = Don Rico | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Spud Sickles is upset when Roddy Colt is too busy to play baseball with other kids because his responsibilities to sell newspapers and war stamps, and decides to take him down a few pegs. Approaching his friend Pete, they decide to put on a display in front of Roddy to shame him. With Spud dressing up like the Secret Stamp, he "saves" their classmate Jane from Pete who is bothering her. Noticing that Roddy has seen the entire display, Spud warns Roddy to cease his "suspicious" use of war stamps, making Judy believe that Roddy is up to no good. Following the fake Secret Stamp, Roddy learns that he is really Spud and decides to redeem himself in the eyes of Jane. Issuing a challenge to the "Secret Stamp", Roddy tells Jane to go to the meeting place to see something interesting about the Secret Stamp. When Spud arrives on the scene, Roddy appears as the real Secret Stamp and easily bests him in a fist fight and forces him to reveal the truth of his scheme. Later, Jane apologizes to Roddy for being rude to him earlier, but Roddy just brushes it off telling her no harm was done. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jane * Bobby Antagonists: * * Pete Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = The story "Your Life Depends on It" is a promotional comic encouraging people to buy war stamps and war bonds, and appeared in many Timely Comics during this period. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}